Destino
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ele era uma promessa. A promessa violenta, sangrenta e de morte para ela. - Fic feita para o Projeto That Song - Fórum Papéis Avulsos.


Nome: Fla Doomsday

Banda/Cantor: In This Moment - The Promise

Fandom: Twilight

Nível: Médio

Nome da Fanfic: Destino

Ship: Jasper/Bella

Sinopse: Ele era uma promessa. A promessa violenta, sangrenta e de morte para ela.

**N.A.:** _Ok, muito tempo sem Twi e aí a primeira coisa que aparece é simplesmente uma Jasper/Bella… e óbvio que adorei demais escrever! Aviso ESSA FIC É PURA E LINDAMENTE PWP, aqu pronto. Não gosta, até logo. Beijos!_

_Fic feita para os Projetos That Song RENOVADO do Forúm Papéis Avulsos. Voltei a produzir horrores de insanidades!_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Tirei o máximo de erros, mas sabem como é, né?!_

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço a Meyer, afinal sem ela eu não teria o Jasper! Obrigada também In This Moment pelas músicas insanas e a Maria Brink pela beleza e ousadia!**

* * *

**Destino**

_It's haunting_

_This hole that you have over me_

_I grow so weak_

Quantas vezes já havia desejado aquele sangue? Quantas vezes já havia pensado em matá-la? Em tirar aquela vida que cada vez mais participava de sua morte? Quantas vezes quisera tocá-la, tê-la, usá-la, descartá-la, matá-la? Mesmo que soubesse o estrago, a destruição e a dor que isso causaria em si, nela e nos outros.

Estremeceu enquanto olhava-a. Sentia o medo dela. Conseguia cheirá-lo. Conseguia senti-lo subir por sua pele. Molhou os lábios. Veneno empoçava-se no fundo de sua boca. Desejo apertava seu membro na calça. A chuva molhava seu corpo, fria. Ela observava seus olhos há alguns passos de distância.

_No matter what I say or what I do_

_I know how this will end_

Já estavam ali há minutos. Edward havia partido. A família havia partido. Alice tinha visto o que aconteceria. Bella havia sido deixada para o destino tomar conta. O problema é que Jasper via-se como o destino. O destino sangrento e violento que seria o de Bella. O destino que a mataria. O destino que levaria o corpo, a alma, o sangue e a vida. O destino que tinha olhos negros e pele translúcida. Estremeceu novamente querendo fincar os dentes na carne macia e no sangue quente. O destino que queria jogá-la na árvore mais próxima, ouvir ossos partindo, sentir o desejo mais forte.

Passou a mão pela calça, estava apertada. Precisava de algum alívio. Precisava de sangue. Ela estava parada. A chuva estava fraca, mas Bella tremia a cada pequeno vento. Moveu-se. Os olhos dela acompanhando cada passo em velocidade humana que dava. O cheiro dela era de puro medo. Jasper quase sorriu. O destino de Bella era tão estranho do destino dele.

_You touch me_

_And I can barely make a move_

_And I can't breathe_

O toque era apenas pela ponta dos dedos. Mas Jasper a viu escolher-se. Jasper a via estremecer. Sorriu enquanto a circulava. Tremia. Medo. Aceitação. Jasper poderia matá-la, sentir o sangue escorrer por sua garganta, seu membro enterrado fundo dentro dela. O que a maldita de Bella Swan tinha de tão especial? Ele era centenário, ele era forte. Um filha da puta de um vampiro matador de vampiros. O que aquela humana tinha de tão importante para descontrola-lo a ponto de matá-la?

Empurrou-a com força contra a árvore mais próxima. O rosto dela bateu fortemente, o lábio partiu-se. Jasper sentiu o frenesi começar. Impediu-se de atacá-la. Ainda não era o momento. Estremeceu novamente. O cheiro do medo e do sangue livre da pele era forte. O cheiro de seu próprio prazer, de sua própria vontade misturava-se, deixando-o a beira do abismo. Próximo de jogar-se e atingir o máximo da loucura que permitia-se há anos.

Viu Isabella virar a cabeça, a trilha de sangue e água da chuva descendo pelo queixo, pela garganta, e desaparecendo entre o vale dos seios. Prensou-a a árvore. Afastou as pernas dela com um chute. As costas dela colava-se em seu peito e sentia que a casca da árvore machucava o peito dela. Inalou profundamente o cheiro dela. Aquela mistura que Jasper ainda viria a descobrir o que era.

_I'm dangerous, I'm dangerous for you_

_My promise is I will hurt you_

"Grite. Tente fugir. Apenas incline o corpo antes."

Sorriu ao ouvir o gemido de medo dela. Sorriu mais ao vê-la lhe obedecer, o cheiro da excitação dela chegando a seu nariz. Aquela brincadeira estava ficando cada vez mais perigosa.

"Um dia desses vou acabar mordendo-a de verdade, Isabella. Vou enterrar em seu corpo com força enquanto te mato."

Ela sorriu mordendo mais o lábio, deixando escapar mais sangue para a chuva que ficava mais forte. Viu-a olhá-lo por cima do ombro. Viu-a gemer quando lhe via. Ela não era nada especial. E Jasper ainda tentava entender o que ela era. O que Isabella Swan tinha de tão importante? O quadril dela fez contato com o seu, com força, rápido, certeiro. Ela queria. Ela sempre queria.

"Acho então… que chegou a hora."

Jasper empurrou-a com força contra a árvore, abaixou sua calça e a dela, enterrando-se com força dentro do corpo dela, vendo-a protestar com dor, pedindo que ele parasse. Sua boca se abriu em um sorriso doentio. Toda vez ela pedia para parar, e logo gemia por mais. Dessa vez, os gemidos terminariam em grito de dor, dessa vez os gemidos terminariam em fogo pelas veias dela. Abriu a boca, fechando-a na carne do pescoço dela enquanto movia seu quadril. Era adeus para Bella.

_Fim_.


End file.
